plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom-shroom
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Doom-shroom (PvZ: GW). Doom-shroom is the 16th plant which is obtained after level 2-8 in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition, and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. It explodes shortly after being planted, in a similar fashion to the Cherry Bomb, but with a much greater range (specifically, it has a damage area of approximately a seven (vertical) by five (horizontal) circle). This is capable of affecting every row when exploding in the middle row or pool. Any and all zombies surrounding it will be destroyed in the explosion. Its explosion looks similar to an atomic bomb; appropriately enough, detonating it creates a crater (which the player cannot plant in for a short while) and destroys any plants it is planted on or that are planted on it (namely Lily Pads, Flower Pots, Pumpkins, or their imitated versions). It is the last plant obtained in the Night stages. Suburban Almanac entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Usage: single use, instant Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Plant Food upgrade :Note: This is only for Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Doom Burst: Rushes to the first enemy in its lane and explodes in 3x3 area. It needs Brave Plant Food to be activated. Strategies This is the atomic bomb of all plants, which can easily destroy huge waves of zombies. As it has a very slow recharge time and renders its square unusable for three minutes, you will want to plant it when it can destroy the most zombies, or when you most need it. Like any other plant, having an Imitater Doom-shroom can cut its recharge time in half, but may not be required, due to its large radius. Bear in mind that it has a much bigger blast radius than Cherry Bombs, so it can easily take out very large waves of zombies. If you want to take out zombies while playing daytime levels, plant one before you intend to use it, and then plant a Coffee Bean to wake it up. Planting one in the center row maximizes the amount of zombies it can kill. Note: This is not as good as a plant for daytime use, as you will need to spend 75 sun on a Coffee Bean to wake it up. A Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb would be more suitable. You may want to plant the Doom-shroom ahead of time so as to save time when you need to wake it up and prevent the zombies from eating it. Also, it is a good idea to plant a Pumpkin on it, as (like all instant-use mushrooms) zombies can easily eat it before it's able to wake up and activate if the player does not pay attention. However, since the Doom-shroom will destroy the Pumpkin in its explosion, this strategy can waste a lot of sun. It is highly recommended to only use it in night. Audio The sound when a Doom-shroom explodes. Usage It explodes instantly, killing most zombies on the screen and leaving a crater that cannot be planted on. The crater heals itself in 180 seconds, and its appearance changes after every 90 seconds. It has a slow recharge, so the player should use it with Imitater if there are very huge waves of zombies. During the day, it requires a Coffee Bean to explode, which can allow you to use it like a time bomb, as you can plant it, and have it start recharging, then plant a Coffee Bean on it when you actually need it. It can only be used once per Coffee Bean, and it recharges very slowly, unless you have an Imitater Doom-shroom. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Strangely, despite the fact that a roof tile is a non-living object, the tile slowly "heals" and removes the crater left behind by a Doom-shroom. This happens with the pool as well. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, the word "DOOM!!" will appear with a purple nuclear cloud (which looks like a mushroom cloud). **The Doom-shroom's nuclear cloud resembles the Doom-shroom itself. *At the top of the mushroom cloud, there are several repeated smoke clouds stacked on one another. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a lawn mower hits a Gargantuar, only colored purple. *Doom-shroom and Ice-shroom are the only instant mushrooms. *Doom-shroom and Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that have eyes on their mushroom caps. *If the player looks closely, he or she can see a red crack looking like a lava flow or blood on the Doom-shroom. *Doom-shroom and Lava Guava are the only plants that can destroy other plants, (If Doom-shroom is planted in a Pumpkin the Pumpkin disappears, and if Lava Guava is planted on a Lily Pad, the Lily Pad melts) although the Snapdragon's plant food ability can destroy the Infi-nut's shield. *Doom-shroom is the only explosive that shows no sign of exploding in the Suburban Almanac, besides the Ice-shroom. *It will bounce like other plants when asleep. *If one looks very closely (or in slow-motion, by using SpeedHack), the player can see the Doom-shroom repeatedly throwing out its outline before exploding. *On the Android version of the game, the Doom-shroom has an explosive radius of 6x7, meaning it can take out entire huge waves on Pool or Fog levels. *If you look closely, the Doom-shroom has two eyes and a frowning mouth hidden in its explosion. *The Nintendo DS version's phrase of "DOOM!!" is wider than in other versions as well as off the ground. *There is a similar feature (that is a power up) in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, but it is a cucumber and destroys all zombies onscreen. **There is also a plant that is capable of destroying other plants but does not however creates a crater in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is a guava. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by firing focused laser beams from its eyes. See also *Coffee Bean *Crater *Mushroom es:Petaseta fr:Champi-mort ru:Гриб Судьбы Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Night obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Night Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)